Give Me Some NaLu Lovin'
by sarahannrose
Summary: Seven One-Shots for NaLu Week. 2/7 completed.
1. Lucy's Birthday

**Lucy's Birthday**

_**AN: Hello everybody and welcome to my participation in NaLu Week! (I know I'm 2 weeks late I'm sorry, I just haven't had any inspiration.) I wrote this in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep (I got 15 minutes of sleep last night, and today's the first day of a new semester at school fml) and I wrote the second prompt last night as well. This is based on an image I saw on Tumblr (mine is fireofwarmth-starofbright . tumblr . com for those who want to follow me) created by messyenough and it's the cover of this so take a look at her stuff! Anyway, hope you enjoy **___

July 1.

Lucy awoke that morning with a frown upon her face. For most of her childhood, she hated this day. In her opinion, it didn't really seem like a big deal. She hopped out of bed to see Natsu sleeping on the couch, with Happy curled up beside him. Lucy giggled. She always thought that her boyfriend and that cat were cute when they were sleeping. She decided not to disturb them, as she went to have a shower.

The celestial mage hadn't told anyone about this day, because like she said before, she didn't think it was important. It was better for her, knowing the guild wouldn't be hassling her and making a big deal about this particular day, but just in case, she decided not to visit the guild.

Instead, Lucy decided to go for a walk. She left her apartment, her partners still sleeping peacefully on the couch. She walked dangerously close to the riverside, with her celestial spirit, Plue, to keep her company. Even if the little dog couldn't talk, he was always good to have around. Lucy still couldn't get over how cute he was, and it had been two years (or nine, considering the seven year gap) since she received his key.

They strolled through the park, and Lucy took this opportunity to think. When she was a little girl, this day was actually quite pleasant. All the staff would come down and meet her and her parents to celebrate the wonderful occasion. They would all dance and sing, and Lucy would receive the most wonderful gifts. Lucy had never been happier in that mansion which she used to call home.

After her mother died, her birthday wasn't as greatly celebrated. Her father would ignore her most days, only talking to her if it was business related, so Lucy spent her time either at her lessons, reading or practicing her magic with the keys her mother left her. When her birthday did come around, it wasn't a good occasion. She went up to her father, offering him a rice ball that she made out of the kindness of her heart, and he shouted at her, screaming that she was distracting him, and to leave him alone and to attend her lessons if she had time to spare. Needless to say, Lucy cried her eyes out that night. The staff all tried to make her feel better, but it was useless. It didn't work. Lucy was left alone that night, thinking about her father. He didn't even remember her birthday! It was obvious that he didn't care for her. She looked over at her desk to see her celestial keys, shining in the night. At that moment she swore to herself, that when she was old enough, she would leave this horrible place and become a mage, just like her mother was before she met her father.

On her seventeenth birthday, she was camping underneath the stars. She had finally left that mansion, having enough of her father

s plans to use her for his own riches. He had just tried to arrange a marriage between her and another rich man whose name she hadn't bothered remembering. She was devastated. She packed up her things and left in the middle of the night and now she was here, travelling and exploring the many places of Fiore. Despite leaving her home, she was still very lonely. On her trip, she hadn't made any friends, and even though she had her spirits, she hadn't had enough magic power to keep them out for long. So she decided to join a guild. There were so many powerful guilds out there, but she knew exactly which one she wanted to go to. Fairy Tail. It was a guild full of powerful mages, and rumor had it that they were all very rowdy and rambunctious, but they were a friendly group of people. Lucy knew that it was the right place for her, but how would she get there? She couldn't just walk in a demand she'd be a member, now that would be just rude. Little did she know, a certain fire dragon slayer would be coming her way any day now, and he would gladly take her to the guild.

Her eighteenth birthday was also horrible. It was meant to be her twenty fifth birthday, but because of the Tenrou Island incident, she was frozen for seven years. She was upset because of all the time she lost. She could have made up with her father before he passed away, and she wouldn't have caused grief to the remaining members of the guild. She was very upset about that. But she couldn't let her emotions get in the way. Her guild was depending on her.

It was the first day of the Grand Magic Games, a competition held to see which guild was the strongest. Fairy Tail had entered after seven years, seeing that their most powerful mages had returned. Lucy was chosen to go into battle that day, against a girl names Flare, from the guild Raven Tail, a guild out to destroy Fairy Tail. Lucy had fought her very best, and she had almost defeated the evil mage, but she was embarrassed horribly when one of her most powerful spells failed to work. She lost the fight, and the blonde mage had never been more embarrassed. She let down her guild, even if they didn't take it as seriously as she did. She was ashamed; she didn't want to be a mage of Fairy Tail if she was going to be the weakest mage there. Lucy's eighteenth birthday was one of the worst days of her life.

Lucy sighed. She sat down underneath the Sola Tree, Plue sitting on her lap, as they slept in the shade. Hopefully today won't be as bad as her other birthdays, she thought to herself.

Lucy reached the front of her apartment, when a peculiar smell reached her senses. It smelled a lot like fire. The celestial mage instantly panicked, as she ran to the front door. She slammed to door open to be greeted by darkness. It was odd. Why would her apartment be pitch black in the middle of the day? If it was another blackout, she was going to complain to her landlord.

Suddenly, nineteen little flames lit up the room, revealing a cake on her table, and three chairs, two of which were occupied by her boyfriend and the blue exceed. Lucy gasped. Did they know? How did they find out? If they looked through her mother's letters she was sure to kick them out.

Natsu, realizing that the look on her face was surely going to turn into anger, took this as an opportunity to explain.

"Before you shout at us," he started, as he gestured Lucy to walk towards them. "Take a seat."

Lucy hesitantly sat at the table, as Natsu began to explain.

"A few days ago, when you were on that solo mission, the mailman came to your door. We were at your apartment at the time, so we answered. Turns out you got a passage from your father, and the envelope attached to it said 'Happy Birthday Lucy'. So we put two and two together and realised that today is your birthday!" Natsu said, and her two partners gave giant grins, making Lucy smile back. "We were a bit upset that you didn't tell us, but Im sure you had your reasons, so we didn't tell anyone else, even though we had a really big urge to. We still thought we should celebrate, so we decided to make a cake. Happy Birthday Lucy!"

"Aye! Happy Birthday Lucy!" Happy repeated.

Lucy was so touched. To think Natsu and Happy had respected her wishes about her birthday, and also baked a cake to celebrate. She was awestruck. A tear had rolled down her face, and Natsu became worried.

"Oi, Luce. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I can chuck the cake out if you really want to." Natsu was really concerned, but the blonde mage shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping away her tears. "It's just that no one had taken interest in my birthday in such a long time, and it got to the point where I considered my birthday as insignificant. And then you show up and make me a cake to celebrate and it's just so nice of you guys. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Lucy." Natsu suddenly said, his tone becoming serious. Lucy wiped away the last of her tears, and listened to what he had to say. "Your birthday is not insignificant. It was the day you were born for crying out loud! If you didn't have a birthday, you wouldn't even be alive right now! You are important to us Lucy, always remember that."

"Aye! We love you Lucy!" Happy cried, spreading his arms to emphasise how much she meant to them.

"Thankyou guys!" Lucy said, leaning over the table, giving Natsu a long, passionate kiss of the lips. The blue cat just made a comment on how they 'lllllliked' each other, rolling his tongue, and Lucy lightly hit him on the head. She was so lucky to have these two in her life.

Later on, after they had finished eating cake (which was surprisingly good. Lucy would have never though that Natsu was a good cook), the blonde haired mage walked into the kitchen, to see a giant mess. Pots and pans were placed everywhere, and there was lots of flour and sugar spread on the counter. The sink was full of dirty utensils, and it was just a giant dump. She screamed.

"NATSU! HAPPY!"

The two had already jumped out her window, and Lucy proceeded to chase the two through the town for the rest of the afternoon. It was a birthday she could never forget, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

_**Oh I love cheesy endings.**_

_**Word Count - 1665**_


	2. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale**

_**AN: This is the second chapter in my NaLu Week series, and I also wrote this in the middle of the night (I was dead the next day, it's horrible getting no sleep). The name of the daughter is Aidan and it means 'little flame' and I thought it was cute, and I will be using that as her name in one of my upcoming fics. This is shorter than the other one, but I still hope you enjoy **___

"Mama, tell me a story!"

Lucy looked down to see her daughter, her little flame, Aidan, look up at her excitedly from her bed.

"Not now, darling." The celestial mage replied. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Please Mama! I really love your stories!" The little girl pleaded, as she widened her eyes. Lucy just laughed.

"Alright, fine." She replied, as Aidan cheered in delight. "Now which one should I tell? There's Sleeping Beauty, or how about The Little Mermaid, or-"

"No Mama!" Her daughter said, quite loudly in fact. "I want to hear one of your stories! They're much better!"

Lucy sighed. Over the past few years, her novels had become a huge hit. She had become a best selling author all over the country, and her daughter couldn't have been more proud of her.

"Alright, now be quiet, otherwise I won't be able to tell the story." Lucy said, to which the little girl eagerly nodded and sat up straight, ready to hear one of her mother's great stories.

"Now, once upon a time, there lived a princess. This princess was a beautiful princess, and she had a loving mother and father, and the whole kingdom adored her. Her name was Lucinda."

"That sounds like your name Mama!" Aidan interrupted, a big smile on her face, like she as proud to have figured it out.

"Yes it does, now don't interrupt otherwise I'll never be able to finish." Lucy said tenderly. The little girl quickly nodded and Lucy continued.

"Now, the King of this kingdom, or Lucinda's father, had made a deal with another kingdom which he couldn't keep, causing the other nation to attack. In order to keep the princess safe, her mother locked her in a castle far away, so she wouldn't have to be involved in the war." Aidan gasped, causing Lucy to giggle. But suddenly Lucy's smile turned sad.

"Unfortunately, Lucinda's mother was killed on the way back to the castle, and the princess never saw her again." Aidan had tears in her eyes, which Lucy quickly wiped away and continued the story.

"Now in that castle, was someone else. This person had been sent to the castle to protect the princess, in case someone had found her. It was a dragon, a large, red, scaly creature who could breathe fire and could fly with it's giant wings. At first, the princess was terrified of the dragon, believing it would kill her and eat her. But once she knew that the dragon wouldn't cause her any harm, she decided to become its friend." Lucy looked down to see Aidan was still listening, but she was becoming a little tired. Lucy continued.

"Lucinda learnt that the dragon's name was Nathaniel." Lucy said, and Aidan perked up once again.

"That sounds like Daddy's name!" She said, and the blonde haired woman ruffled her hair.

"I guess it does." Lucy replied. "Now, when the dragon wasn't busy fighting, he could turn into a human. That way, it would be easier to interact with the princess, and they could become close. Over the years, the princess had turned into a beautiful young lady, with long, blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and a very curvaceous figure. Nathaniel, on the other hand, hadn't changed much in his dragon form, but as a human, had become a handsome young man, with a very muscular body, emerald green eyes, and unusual pink hair, which actually suited him very well. They had become very close, more than friends, but not lovers. Nathaniel wouldn't let it come to that. His job was to protect her, and he knew that if they were a couple, and one day someone came and killed him, her feelings would hurt her more than any physical abuse could. So he had to ignore Lucinda's constant flirting. It got to the point when the princess got fed up with the dragon, and they had a huge fight. Both were very stubborn, and neither backed down. It almost ruined their relationship, when suddenly one day, an army arrived at the castle, demanding they deliver the princess to the castle. Nathaniel knew that it wasn't the Heartfilia knights, as they would have worn the Heartfilia crest, so it was someone else wanting to kidnap the princess. So he transformed into a dragon, and fought off most of the soldiers. When he thought the fight was over, a spear was thrown and it pierced the dragons chest. Lucinda came down when she heard the dragon fall and -"

Lucy was so into the story, that she hasn't realized that her daughter was fast asleep. A quiet snore from the sleeping girl had interrupted her thoughts, and Lucy just smiled. She tucked the little girl in and kissed her forehead, wishing her good night and walking out of the room. She shut the door to see her husband, Natsu Dragneel, standing there, listening to her every word.

"Come on, Luce. I want to here how the story ends." Natsu whined. Even as a married man, he still acted like a child. Lucy laughed to herself, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"But you already know how it ends." Lucy replied with a smirk. "The princesses tears heal the dragon, they apologize, kiss, and fly away to get married where no one can find them."

"Do you think she realized that the story was based on us?" The fire dragon slayer asked, curiously.

"She said their names sounded like ours, but other than that, she didn't have a clue." The celestial spirit mage replied, quickly pecking Natsu on the lips before walking away. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Luce." Natsu replied. "I'll be there soon." Lucy disappeared in the other room while Natsu said on the couch, stroking Happy's fur as he purred in his sleep.

He sure was lucky to be living in his own Fairy Tale, and he was happy he got his Happily Ever After.

_**Word Count - 1001**_


End file.
